More Than Any Ring (traduction)
by Adalas - Elie Bluebell
Summary: Steve est gravement malade et Bucky doit lui acheter des médicaments, cependant, ils n'en ont pas les moyens, à moins que Bucky soit prêt à se séparer d'un élément de son passé. (stucky pre-serum)


**Auteure** : Sapphire_Tornado

 **Traductice** : Adalas

 **Disclaimers** : rien est à moi sauf la traduction. La fic en anglais est disponible sur AO3.

 **Note de la traductrice** : L'auteure m'ayant donné son autorisation (traductrice aux anges XD), je m'empresse de poster cette nouvelle traduction qui, si elle traite un sujet somme toute assez classique, m'a beaucoup touchée.

* * *

Steve toussa violemment, jusqu'à en avoir le souffle coupé. Sa peau était d'un écarlate fiévreux et des gouttes de transpiration coulaient sur son visage. Il semblait plus petit et plus faible que jamais.

Bucky était assis près de lui, déposant un linge frais sur son front dans l'espoir de faire baisser la fièvre. Bucky était fatigué. Il était resté debout toute la nuit pour veiller sur Steve et être sûr que la maladie n'emporterait pas son ami. Il faisait de son mieux pour aider Steve à guérir mais ce dernier continuait d'avoir de la toux et de la fièvre.

Steve gémit en essayant de rejeter la masse de couvertures loin de son corps.

\- Chut, ça va aller, chuchota Bucky en réajustant les couvertures autour de Steve, tentant de le protéger du froid de la chambre.

Jusqu'à présent, l'hiver avait été rude. Ce qui signifiait qu'il avait fait tellement froid qu'ils avaient dû payer pour pouvoir chauffer l'appartement afin que Steve ne tombe pas malade. Ça avait été en vain puisque celui-ci était vraiment malade et Bucky n'avait pas été travailler depuis plusieurs jours afin de prendre soin de lui. Après leurs dépenses mensuelles, ils leur restait trois francs six sous à tout casser.

Bucky soupira en regardant Steve dormir d'un sommeil agité. Le fait que Steve n'aille pas mieux l'inquiétait mais il n'avait pas d'argent pour acheter des médicaments.

Il sursauta lorsque quelqu'un frappa à la porte. Il sortit de la chambre pour aller ouvrir. Mrs Stanley, la veuve de l'étage du dessus lui sourit lorsque la porte fut ouverte.

\- Bonjour James, le salua-t-elle gentiment et lui remettant un bocal.

\- Bonjour madame, répondit poliment Bucky, qu'est-ce que c'est ?

\- De la soupe, idiot.

La vielle femme rit, accentuant ses rides.

\- J'ai pensé que vous pourriez avoir besoin de quelque chose à manger. Je sais que ton ami est malade.

\- Merci madame, dit Bucky en déposant le bocal sur la cuisinière.

\- Je t'ai déjà dit que tu pouvais m'appeler Ida.

Elle rit à nouveau en retirant son manteau et son écharpe.

\- Maintenant, mange quelque chose. Je vais aller voir le patient.

\- Mais vous n'avez...

\- Je suis infirmière, j'ai l'habitude de faire ça, le coupa-t-elle et se dirigeant vers la chambre.

Bucky soupira et la suivit. Il observa Ida ausculter Steve et grimacer lorsqu'il eut une quinte de toux.

\- Il n'y pas eu beaucoup de changement, déclara doucement Bucky.

\- Je peux voir ça.

\- Vous pensez qu'il va s'en sortir cette fois ? demanda-t-il en tentant de repousser les images d'un Steve en train de mourir.

Ida le regarda tristement :

\- Il a besoin de médicaments. C'est tout ce que je peux dire.

\- Comme tout le monde.

Bucky s'affala contre le chambranle.

\- Nous n'en avons pas les moyens, on arrive tout juste à payer le loyer.

\- Je ne sais pas quoi te dire, répondit Ida en passant ses doigts dans les cheveux de Steve, et avant même d'y songer, tu ne peux pas aller en voler. La plupart des pharmacies conservent les médicaments les plus demandés derrière le comptoir.

Déçu, Bucky fixa le sol, portant la main à la croix autour de son cou. Ses doigts caressèrent l'anneau à côté de son crucifix. Il tira la chaîne de sous sa chemise pour observer tout ce que lui avaient laissé ses parents, le crucifix de son père et l'allliance de sa mère. Les serrant fermement, il se redressa.

\- J'ai quelque chose à faire, vous pouvez veiller sur Steve ? demanda-t-il sans la regarder.

\- Ne fais rien de stupide Barnes.

Bucky le prit comme un « oui ».

\- Merci.

Il enfila rapidement sa veste et sortit de l'appartement.

 **0o0o0o0oo0o0o**

\- Elle est dans ma famille depuis des générations. Nous pensons qu'elle a appartenu à la royauté, expliqua Bucky au préteur sur gage qui inspectait l'alliance de sa mère.

\- Petit, c'est bien beau tout ça mais je ne peux pas t'en offrir beaucoup.

L'homme ne quittait pas la bague des yeux :

\- Elle est très usée. Il y a même une énorme éraflure à l'intérieur.

\- Ma grand-mère l'a ramenée d'un voyage en Roumanie.

\- Écoute gamin, je ne peux pas t'en donner plus de 50$ et c'est généreux, lui dit-il en lui rendant la bague.

\- S'il vous plaît, vous ne pouvez pas faire mieux ? plaida Bucky en ne pensant qu'à Steve.

\- Personne n'en voudra.

Face aux yeux de chiot de Bucky, le préteur sur gage soupira :

\- Très bien, 60$, je ne peux pas monter plus haut.

\- D'accord, déclara Bucky en lui donnant l'anneau. L'homme lui remit les soixante dollars.

\- Je vous remercie.

Bucky sortit de la boutique avec suffisamment d'argent pour acheter les médicaments pour Steve et un peu de nourriture. Il y avait assez pour compenser son salaire manquant.

Il expédia ses courses, courut à la maison pour s'assurer que Steve aurait ses médicaments. Il savait que l'alliance lui manquerait mais pas autant que Steve s'il l'avait perdu. Il ne l'avait jamais dit à voix haute, parce qu'en 1939, vous ne pouviez pas dire ce genre de chose mais il aimait Steve plus que tout.

 **0o0o0o0oo0o0o**

Il s'écoula quelques jours avant que la fièvre ne baisse, mais, avec l'aide des médicaments Steve allait un peu mieux chaque jour.

Le matin après que sa fièvre soit tombée, Steve s'assit de lui-même sur son lit. A force d'avoir tousser, ses côtes étaient douloureuses et sa gorge irritée.

\- Bois ça, ordonna Bucky en lui tendant un verre d'eau.

\- Je pensais que tu étais au travail, répondit faiblement Steve.

Bucky secoua la tête et s'assit sur le lit à côté de lui. Steve sembla réaliser ce qu'il voulait dire :

\- Tu es allé travaillé depuis que je suis malade, Buck ?

\- Non.

\- Mais, et les facture et la nourriture ? Tu as besoin de manger. Tu ne devrais pas avoir à traîner un fardeau comme moi, dit-il en fixant sa main.

\- Tu n'es pas un fardeau, Bucky releva la tête de Steve pour qu'il le regarde, tu es mon meilleur ami.

Steve se dégagea, remarquant les médicaments sur la table de chevet rudimentaire.

\- Tu me les as achetés ?

\- J'ai été obligé. Tu n'aurais pas pu le faire, expliqua Bucky en détournant le regard.

\- Mais comment ?

La chaîne de Bucky n'était pas cachée sous sa chemise, dévoilant le crucifix solitaire. Steve l'effleura, donnant envie à Bucky de la cacher.

\- L'alliance de ta mère...

La voix de Steve s'éteignit.

\- Tu en avais besoin. C'était qu'un stupide anneau, répondit vivement Bucky.

\- Mais c'était celui de ta mère.

\- C'était juste une alliance. Entre toi et la bague, c'est toujours toi que je choisirais. Tu es plus important qu'un stupide morceau de métal.

Bucky regarda ses mains.

\- Ça ne le devrait pas... se dévalorisa Steve.

Bucky devint frustré :

\- Mais tu ne comprends pas. Il y a des milliers d'alliances dans le monde mais il n'y a qu'un seul toi, et je serais heureux de toutes les échanger si ça signifie que tu puisses être en bonne santé. Tu es cent fois plus important que ces stupides anneaux. Je me fiche que ce soit un héritage familial, les conserver ne signifie rien si je te perds.

Il cligna des yeux, tentant de retenir ses larmes :

\- Tu ne comprends pas... sa voix devint un chuchotement, je t'aime Steve. Plus que tout.

Steve le regarda, stupéfait :

\- Bucky, je...

\- Je sais que c'est pas bien et que je ne suis pas censé t'aimer de la même manière que je suis supposé aimer les femmes, mais c'est ce qui se passe. Maintenant, je ne peux pas imaginer ce que je ferrais si tu mourrais. Je t'aime tellement que c'en est douloureux. Et j'en suis désolé, je vais essayer d'y mettre un terme et... et...

Steve le fit taire d'un rapide baiser.

\- Tu as besoin d'arrêter de parler.

Il rit et embrassa la joue de Bucky :

\- Le reste du monde le condamnerait, nous allons le garder pour nous parce que je t'aime aussi.

Bucky lui sourit, heureux de voir la vie revenir dans les yeux de Steve. Il l'embrassa à nouveau. Steve recula :

\- Tu aurais pu vendre un truc qui m'appartient si tu en avais besoin. Je me sens mal que tu aies vendu l'alliance de ta mère.

Bucky l'embrassa de nouveau, le poussant contre le matelas.

\- Maintenant, qui as besoin d'arrêter de parler ?

Ils rirent tous les deux, leurs fronts pressés l'un contre l'autre, savourant la sensation de proximité du corps de l'autre.

Steve savait que durant ces instants-là, Bucky ferrait tout pour le protéger et, un jour, il voudrait lui rendre la pareille. Il lui montrerait à quel point il l'aimait.

\- Arrête de penser aussi fort, dit Bucky en embrassant le haut de son crâne, c'était juste un anneau.

Il attira Steve contre sa poitrine, ce dernier le laissa s'emparer de son corps. C'était tout ce dont ils avaient besoin, pas d'anneau et d'héritage familial ou quoi que ce soit : juste de l'autre.

Tout ce dont ils avaient besoin, c'était l'autre, et ce jusqu'à la fin.

* * *

 **Note de l'auteure** :

50 $ en 1939 = environ 832 $ aujourd'hui  
60 $ en 1939 = environ 999 $ aujourd'hui

* * *

 **Note de la traductrice** : J'espère que cette petite fic qui met en scène une belle preuve d'amitié et d'amour vous aura plu !


End file.
